Compact disc recordings have recently become a popular medium and of substantial commercial importance in the cultural, musical and entertainment environment in many parts of the world.
The packaging and presentation of compact discs has become subject to a notable degree of standardization in several aspects. Single-disc albums of most brands of compact discs are sold to and kept by the ultimate owners thereof in relatively thin, rectangular packages of substantially uniform dimensions. Most such albums have titles, and the title--which typically identifies or describes the performing artist or group and the work or pieces recorded on the disc--appears along one of the edges of its package. The cover or front side of the album usually includes pictorial or graphic matter having meaningful association with the disc or its subject matter.
The need exists for a container or arrangement for the systemized holding, storage and filing of compact disc packages in a way which readily enables the owners thereof economically and easily to have, enjoy and avail themselves of such standardization aspects. The present invention addresses and meets such need.